


Flirting

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [20]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick's bored and wants to flirt.  Bruce is busy.





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Letter or text

[TEXT] Hey, B~~ I miss you.

[TEXT] I'm working.

[TEXT] You're pushing paper around.

[TEXT] In meeting

[IMAGE] *shirtless Dick Grayson making a kissy face at the camera*

[TEXT] Dick....

[TEXT] Come home soon. I'll be waiting.

[TEXT] In. Meeting.

[IMAGE] *literal Dick pic*

[TEXT] Dick.

[TEXT] What?

[TEXT] Highly inappropriate.

[TEXT] You better spank me.

[TEXT] No.

[TEXT] C'moooooooooooooooooooooon

[TEXT] Twenty minutes.

[TEXT] Yay!

[TEXT] Dick?

[TEXT] Yes

[TEXT] I don't want to see you clothed.

[TEXT] 8D


End file.
